Shockwave
by ThunderD
Summary: Hak still wants to kill Soo-Won. Yona wants to protect them both. Oneshot. Hak/Yona


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akatsuki no Yona and any of the characters. This work is fan fiction for personal enjoyment.

 **Note:** the story consists of two logical parts. The first part, [Destroy] contains **blood and (not very graphic) violence**.

* * *

 **[Destroy]**

Yona stared at the majestic courtyard of Hiryuu palace, completely horrified. The palace was on fire. People were running past her in panic without noticing her, even though she was not even trying to hide her crimson hair. Millions of thoughts were racing in her head – _what to do? where to go? what happened to my friends?_ And it was probably good, she reasoned, because it kept her focused as she was evaluating all the possibilities.

 _What am I doing here?_

Hak and the Dragons weren't anywhere to be seen and Yona desperately wanted to find them. They were strong and she shouldn't be worried about them so much, but amidst this chaos anything could have happened. As she moved forward, carefully looking around, she nearly tripped, a frightened gasp escaping her lips. It was a dead body, right there, under her foot.

She thought nothing could scare her after that night when her father was killed. Nothing could scare her after the battle of Awa. Nothing could scare her after all she's been through…

 _She was wrong._

Coming back to the place where she grew up and seeing it in such a state seemed far, far worse. And yet Yona forced herself to move forward, towards the stairs leading to the entrance. When she spotted a familiar figure in the distance, she suddenly felt elated and relieved. She was not alone!

"Hak! I'm so glad you're safe!" she shouted running up to him as fast as she could, skipping up the stairs with newfound energy. Hak had always been there for her, her safe haven, someone undoubtedly precious.

But meeting his gaze made her stop, her stretched out hand froze in the air. He looked so cold, so distant, almost like…

 _Soo-Won._

 _He had eyes just like Soo-Won did on that day._

It was a scary thought. Somehow she felt that it was the last time she would see him and it was terrifying by itself.

"It's ok. I'm just worried for no reason," she tried to convince herself that it was simply flickering flames that played tricks on her perception. The heat from the burning palace was unbearable there and Yona felt dizzy.

"It's good you're here, princess. I have a gift for you" Hak said when he noticed her.

 _Only that and nothing else._

He did not come closer. Did not show any sign of acknowledging her being safe as well. He did absolutely nothing of what Yona expected – and subconsciously wanted – him to do.

And then he threw something on the ground right in front of her.

 _It was Soo-Won's head._

Only now Yona noticed that Hak's blade was covered in blood, his clothes stained as well.

"No… What have you done?" Yona fell on her knees in utter shock. She could not believe this was happening. Soo-Won, her beloved cousin, and also – the person who killed her father and chased her out of the castle, was now reduced to a mere fragment of a body, dead eyes wide open, dark liquid covering his angelic face. Yona felt nauseous.

"You should be happy, princess. Your father is avenged. You can have your position back now," Hak's voice seemed so far away even though he was standing right next to her. She could barely understand what he was saying.

He didn't bother to wait for her reply and went past her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yona asked weakly.

She reached out to grab his hand, but he immediately moved away, not letting her touch him. To see Hak behave in such a way was so alien, so unbelievable, she would have passed it off as a joke if the circumstances had been different.

"My job here is done. You no longer need me. You are strong and can protect yourself. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

His voice was devoid of all emotion, as if he was dead himself. Like a withered leaf tossed away by a chilling autumn wind.

"Hak…"

"Good bye, princess." He didn't look back.

For all this time Yona was training to become stronger. But right now she was nothing but a scared little girl. Hak had always been by her side and even though Yona wanted to let him go one day, deep in her heart she wanted him to never leave. She resented this feeling because it was too selfish of her to think like that. Had that always been the way Hak felt? Was she always nothing but a job he had to do, that he'd quit when the time came? Yona was confused. She was shaken by Hak's words more than by Soo-Won's death, more than by the inevitable destruction of Hiryuu palace. The world she knew was already lost once, but could she endure such a blow one more time? She felt a sharp pain in her chest; it was not physical, but nonetheless excruciating. Was she really used to Hak that much that even the thought of him rejecting her could cause this torment?

Yona stared at Hak's back disappearing in the darkness, and cried. Gone was the proud princess of Kouka. Gone was the girl mustering her strength to protect her friends. Only pitiful little Yona remained. Alone, as the Hiryuu palace was crumbling in flames.

Nothing else mattered anymore. Her entire world was dead.

* * *

 **[Protect]**

Yona woke up with a jolt and sat up, immediately alerting Yoon who was sleeping next to her.

"What's the matter, Yona?" he mumbled, not entirely awake.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I'll just get some fresh air," she said gently, urging her friend to go back to sleep.

"Okay."

The girl carefully pushed away her blankets, trying not to disturb Yoon too much, and exited the tent. She felt better outside, breathing in some cold night air. It was quiet and she needed to straighten her thoughts. That dream had occurred several times already and it was incredibly disturbing. Hiryuu palace in flames. Hak killing Soo-Won and leaving her.

 _Hak leaving her._ For some reason it was the most painful part.

Yona looked around, her gaze fixed on the larger tent for a moment, but then she turned around and walked away. Wandering around the camp in the middle of the night would surely be suspicious, and she didn't want to deal with unnecessary questions, especially from one particular person, who was at the core of her recurring nightmare.

She didn't want to go too far from the camp, even though she felt like being alone, she was also aware that it was dangerous at night, so she stopped at the riverbank, which was close enough to the camp though only Shin-Ah could possibly see her from there. Looking at the dark mass of water sprinkled with moonlight made her calm down a little more.

"I wonder how Hak really feels…" Yona asked aloud, as if the river could answer the question bothering her.

"About what?"

Hearing that voice made her jump. "Oh no," she thought. "Not him!"

"You scared me! How did you even find me?" she turned her head to see Hak leaning against the tree right beside her.

"If you paid more attention to your surroundings while sneaking out of the camp you'd know."

Yona bit her lip. Out of all people, Hak was the one she wished to avoid right now, but at the same time she was longing for his presence.

"I had a bad dream," Yona said after a pause, looking away.

"I figured as much."

"Hak, do you even sleep?" Yona demanded, even though deep in her heart she knew the answer. Hak always noticed everything. Sometimes it was even creepy, but she knew that he was genuinely worried about her.

"Not when the princess is running away, clearly in panic."

Yona sighed.

"I did not panic!"

"With that look on your face? Sure thing," Hak snorted. "Well then, shall I sleep next to you and hold your hand if you're still scared?"

Yona shook her head, much to Hak's disappointment.

"You were in it too. And it was… terrifying."

"Oh? Did I do something bad to you?" Hak asked inquisitively, although it struck him as odd to hear that, and he didn't like it.

Yona took some time to collect herself and told him everything about the nightmare she was having time and time again. As she spoke, his expression grew darker, but he did not interrupt her even once.

"This won't happen," Hak said when she finished her story. "It's just a bad dream, no need to worry about it."

Yona looked straight into his eyes, making him feel uncomfortable. The expression she had at that moment was one he admired – and feared.

"May I ask you something?"

"You don't really need my permission, princess. You're still my master," Hak replied. His voice sounded clearly distressed, and it made Yona feel even worse for what she was about to do.

"Do you still want to kill Soo-Won?"

Hak froze. It wasn't that he never expected her to talk about it. Countless times he would imagine what she could ask if it ever came up, and how he could reply. And yet he was not prepared. Not at all.

But he couldn't lie to her.

"I do."

Yona's eyes were filled with sadness, but she spoke firmly: "I will not ask you to forgive him. But… I want you to abandon this idea. If you meet Soo-Won again, you will not kill him. It's an order, Hak."

He stared back at her in disbelief. Had the princess lost her mind?

"If he threatens your life, I will not abide by it. I will cut him down regardless of your orders," he said after a long deathlike silence, kneeling down. It was incredibly hard to keep his emotions in check, but he somehow managed. After all he was her bodyguard, her servant, and nothing more.

"As you wish, princess."

The time spent travelling with Yona and her companions had made him forget his place. She always asked and rarely demanded, but this moment only showed how serious she was.

As Hak was kneeling in front of her, Yona came closer and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hak. But I wish to protect you both," she whispered, thinking that he wouldn't hear what she said. "You're too important to me."

He heard it.

"I know, princess. And I will always stay beside you."


End file.
